Oceans Five- Built For Two
by Russiawolf
Summary: Finland's never had good luck, and being on a boat in the middle of the ocean doesn't help.


Oceans Five-Built for Two

A gentle rocking woke Finland from his sleep. Looking around he found himself in a cold, grey room; there was only the bed he was lying on and a mirror. Remembering that he was on a boat with the rest of the Nordic's he soon remembered what had last happened. Shivering at the memory he curled himself into a tight ball clutching the oversized blue jacket he had around him. The jacket belonged to Sweden, who must have wrapped it around him after the incident. The area where he had been lying was still wet from his clothes. It was almost as if the waves were swallowing him once more, filling his lungs with salty water.

o~o)O(o~o

Finland stood on the stern of the boat, watching as the Baltic Sea thrashed around them. It was early winter and the sea was throwing salt water everywhere, the waves going higher each time. All the Nordic's had decided to get together and go sailing on the Baltic Sea; even Iceland came despite the distance. Denmark was teaching Norway about the boat and how to steer it. Of course he had to stay next to him because the country could just barely see above the wheel as it was adjusted only to suit Denmark's height. Iceland was feeling seasick and had to go back to bed; which left Sweden to stay and watch the sea and of course Finland. As the waves roiled higher Finland couldn't help but want to try to reach them. Leaning tediously over the rail of the boat he reached as a huge wave leaped almost to his hand. Finland knew he could reach it if he leaned just a little more out; pushing his body over even more over the rail he watched as a large wave began to form. Sloshing up the side of the boat the water grabbed his hand and tugged him over the edge. Finland only had a second to scream before the water pulled him under. "FINLAND!" Yelling out after the overboard country Denmark ran to stern leaving Norway to man the wheel. But before he could even get halfway Sweden threw off his hat and jacket; diving in after Finland without hesitation.

The freezing water drug Finland down, swirling around him and in his ears. The blackness was broken only by a small splash of a figure coming after him. Being pulled further down the salty liquid filled his nostrils and lungs suffocating him. A throb filled his head, the sound of his heart pounding in his brain. Finland felt as if he was falling into an abyss and there was no escape; the blackness surrounding him entirely. Everything disappeared from view and he let himself slip away. This was the end. All he had ever done and what he wanted to do was forever lost. The last thing he remembered doing the most was being with Sweden. He had liked Sweden more than anyone despite how scary he was; and if he could've done anything before he finally went for good...he would've told him he loved him. Mouthing those words one last time as he had in the mirror a thousand times, Finland slipped into the black.

Reaching Sweden grabbed Finland by the collar of his shirt and made his way the surface. Even with the waves trying to pull him and his friend back down, the large Nordic broke the surface and saw Denmark toss the life ring out to him. Slipping one arm through the ring he put the other around Finland's limp body. Sweden was tugged up and over the side of the boat by Denmark and Norway. Laying his friend on the ground he immediately began CPR. Both of the other Nordic's were a bit surprised by their friend's actions. He was usually so quiet and stayed out of things, but only when he was with Finland did he ever loosen up. Sweden pushed his hands rhythmically against his friend's chest. A splutter of water came streaming from Finland's mouth. Immediately pulling him up Sweden leaned him over his knee and patted his back as Finland coughed up a stream of water. He then lay motionless. All of the countries froze; afraid that their friend had died. Lifting Finland up Sweden wrapped him in his jacket then made his way to the cabin of the boat.

"W-Wait! Is he okay?!" Denmark yelled after Sweden who simply replied with a nod of his head. After kicking out Iceland from the master cabin he lied Finland down on the bed, and went to change out of his now soaked clothes. Watching as the young country lay limp Sweden couldn't help but be worried. Sure he and Finland were safe and shouldn't have to worry but it was still frightening knowing his only friend had almost died. He could be so careless sometimes; that's why Sweden had to be there to watch over him. Lying down next to Finland he pondered over the question: How do I really feel about him? Sweden never loved anyone, nor did he ever think about caring about anyone. Sure Finland was somewhat afraid of him, yet he allowed Sweden to call him his wife... What did Finland mouth before he saved him? Sighing Sweden closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was still too close to death for comfort to know his friend was okay.

Finland curled into a tighter ball than before, clutching the jacket closer. A tear trickled over the bridge of his nose falling onto his shaking hand. His whole body shook, still feeling the cold water pulling on him. Then a warm feeling surrounded him. Finland felt himself be pulled into a hug; the scent of the jacket now surrounded him. A large hand lifted his face up and he saw Sweden looking at him. His usually unreadable eyes were filled with relief as Finland looked shockingly back at him. Never had Sweden ever looked so compassionate. Sweden then bent over and softly pressed his lips to Finland's; leaving him to melt into Sweden. Rolling over he let Sweden pull him in tightly and hold him. Pulling away from the kiss he buried his face into Sweden's chest, letting the tears pour out. Some were from fear, others from happiness. Finland now knew for sure that Sweden felt the same way he did. "Thank you...I-I'm glad you saved me." Stuttering out a thank you Finland lifted his head and looked at the larger country. Simply nodding, Sweden kissed Finland's forehead and rested his chin atop of his head. It felt good to know his friend was safe and hold him close. Still staying silent Sweden sat up and pulled the smaller country into his lap. Letting the boat rock them the pair stayed quiet and sat in bliss.

It was so comforting to Finland to know how much Sweden loved him. Sure it was a bit of a shock in how much, because Sweden was never one for love or any feelings. His stern and bleak appearance made him someone that everyone was afraid of, even Finland himself. Nobody wanted to bother him for the fear that he would snap and hurt them or something. But that didn't stop him from calling Finland his wife. He was almost always by Sweden's side, sometimes from pressure other times because of admiration. After the day when Sweden snapped Finland followed him around. Or sometimes the other way around. As Finland sat in the larger man's arms, he couldn't help but get the urge to kiss him again. Keeping watch to see when Sweden tilted his head to look at Finland he waited. And just as Sweden looked down at him Finland tipped back slightly and caught him on the mouth. Pushing himself up slightly the small country intensified the kiss. Sweden, who was caught by surprise, fell backwards onto the bed; Finland using that to his advantage sat on top of him and remained lip locked the large Nordic country. Finally breaking away Finland stared at the cold faced country, hoping he would say something. Anything to show he cared, that he wanted Finland back. He didn't care if it was mumbled like usual, he needed to hear something!

"Lets g't you out of th'se w't clothes."


End file.
